


【驼云】不同组的时候你都做了什么

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】不同组的时候你都做了什么

刷推特的郑世云再次看到了番茄岷的动图。那张动图是从101第二季的打开吧舞台截出来的，动图中林煐岷做着舞蹈动作，point是眯一只眼睛并咬着下嘴唇。

这个直拍郑世云当时躺被窝里看了好几遍，企图模仿林煐岷性感的表情，但最后自己跳hom的时候没用上，依旧冷着一张脸，还好结果粉丝还蛮喜欢的。

郑世云去网站搜了打开吧林煐岷直拍，点了进去。令人着魔的前奏响起，郑世云不自觉的踩起节拍。

在他们在一起之前，郑世云以为性感的部分是在表情上，等到私底下见识过林煐岷真正性感的一面之后再看这视频，注意的就是一些细微的动作，比如第二小节讲完rap的时候猛的俯下身，手像抓沙似得一抓一放，然后伸出食指抵住嘴唇，突然脱力垂下肩膀。

视频中舞动的林煐岷仿佛有着魔力，一根发丝，一根手指都在撩拨着郑世云。这哥明明……没有表情的时候最性感了……

“嗯？在看舞台呢？”肩膀被点了下，不用回头也感受得到林煐岷的气息包围了上来。

“刚看到推特，就重新翻出来看了一下。”直拍快到结尾，视频内林煐岷最后一次掀开了自己的外套，靠近大队摆出最后的结尾pose。“哦，柳善皓那时候摸了你胸。”

“？？？”林煐岷愣了一下，看向视频定格的画面，笑了出来：“当时设计的是这样。”

“你看健太不是没被摸吗？”郑世云孩子气的反驳。

林煐岷明知道他只是想找个理由抱怨一下，还是宠溺的揉了揉郑世云的脑袋说道：“身高问题，我站这边和那边的东昊哥对称。再说了……”

林煐岷绕到椅子前，捧起郑世云的脸，对视三秒绽开了一个危险的笑容：“你跳hom不是也被裴珍映摸了？比我的动作过分的多哦。”

郑世云顿时觉得唇干口燥，舔了舔嘴唇说：“丹尼尔和佑镇编的舞蹈，不关我的事。”

“哼？……”林煐岷从鼻间哼出一口气，惩罚般捏了一下郑世云的脸颊，“换场的时候，你还让佑镇害羞得不敢看你。”

郑世云无辜的睁着眼，辩解道：“没那回事，我可没做什么夸张的表情。”

林煐岷垂下眼帘，暧昧的盯着郑世云开阖的唇瓣，一只手扶住椅子的后背，一只手轻捏着郑世云的下巴，缓慢的凑近，在极近的位置停下。

郑世云屏住了呼吸，等待着亲吻的降临。

“你不知道，就算只有喘息也足够性感了。”林煐岷深深的看着郑世云，仿佛要把郑世云吸进眼底的漩涡里。

接吻的预告。

唇瓣相接的那一刻，郑世云就感觉到今天的氛围掺杂着丝丝的火药味。林煐岷几近粗暴的啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌灵活的探入口腔，缠上他的软舌。相互交缠的黏稠触感煽动起内心蠢蠢欲动的浴火。

双唇紧密的贴合，不断变换着角度索取着对方的唇、舌、和呼吸。

或许是吃醋了吗？郑世云微睁开眼，迷茫的看着散着焦距的近处林煐岷的脸。

“还有空发呆吗？”郑世云的小动作被林煐岷发现，报复似得掐了一下郑世云腰间的软肉，伸长了手臂把细腰轻松搂入怀中，两人的胸膛紧密相贴。

“等……等等……东贤他们要回来了……现在不太行……”郑世云推了推林煐岷的肩膀，在接吻的间隙找到空档说话。

林煐岷看着郑世云漾着水气的眼睛，危险的眯起眼问：“你现在还停的下来吗？”说着手顺着郑世云胸膛直直的摸向已经肿胀的裤子中央，坏心的揉捏一番。

“……”郑世云的脸红得滴血，想用手把林煐岷作怪的手拿开，但命根被这人把玩在手里，没有丝毫反抗的气力。“那也不能在这啊……”

欺负的差不多了，林煐岷凑近郑世云的耳朵，呼了一口气，说：“跟我过来。”

郑世云茫然的看着林煐岷起身拉着他的手进了卫生间。其间郑世云腿软，踉跄了一下。

林煐岷把郑世云带进来，反手便落了门锁，转身把郑世云压在墙上。

“呃……你……等会他们回来了还是会听见。不是完全没作用吗？”墙壁贴的是瓷砖，突如其来的冰凉让郑世云一哆嗦。再加上腿软，只能抱着林煐岷的肩膀勉强站着。

林煐岷把边上的花洒开关打开，凉水浇了他半边身体，他不在意的捋了一下打湿的刘海，转动调试器把水的温度调成温温的。

“只要我们世云叫小声点，他们不会发现的。”林煐岷双手抱过郑世云的腰，轻松的将他抱上洗漱台，随意的把边上的瓶瓶罐罐扫开，欺身上前含住郑世云的耳垂。

郑世云没有反抗的依偎在林煐岷怀里，被情欲撩拨的眸子含着薄泪，眼角红红的让人恨不得再多欺负他一点，却又心疼的想把他揉进怀中。

耳垂被吸吮得发出暧昧的水声，温热的呼吸像有生命一样爬进他的耳里，细细密密的将颤栗传遍全身。

“嗯……”郑世云被这刺激得缩起脖子，环着林煐岷脖子的手也收紧了。仿佛这刺激过于甜美承受不住，但又舍不得离开。

林煐岷被这可爱的动作取悦到，放过郑世云的耳垂，双手由腰部缓缓的顺着衬衫扣子摸上领口。抵着郑世云的额头，黑亮的眼睛紧紧盯着郑世云，犹有余韵的舔了一下下嘴唇，说道：“所以现在，要从哪里开始吃了我们世云尼呢？”

故意撒娇一般念着他的名字，郑世云不禁笑了，头部微微后仰，眼神诱惑的看向林煐岷早已鼓起来的裆部，放慢的语速说道：“从哪里——都行哦。”

眼角的一抹红为郑世云清纯的脸庞增添了一丝妩媚，让林煐岷想起在最近的节目里，郑世云也是涂了粉棕色的眼影。偏偏郑世云唱抒情歌的时候喜欢半耷拉着眼皮，视线看向斜下方，不知道有多么煽情了。

林煐岷一言不发的低头啃咬郑世云裸露一半的纤细锁骨，想着要留下些红印，用犬牙来回磨蹭着细腻的皮肤。

“可以哦，有吻痕也没关系……我可以贴创可贴。”郑世云眯起眼睛，手慢慢揉捏着林煐岷后脑勺的软发。

“有很多也没关系？”林煐岷吸吮出一颗小草莓，鲜红的颜色在郑世云白皙的皮肤上甚是显眼。

“嗯哼？哥开心的话，我都没问题哦。”郑世云轻轻笑出声。在情事方面，他从来不反抗，任由着林煐岷对他做任何事。甚至林煐岷对他过分一点，粗暴一点也可以——大部分时间林煐岷都是温柔的。

林煐岷怜惜的啄了一下郑世云的嘴唇，笑道：“我才不要别人盯着你的身体东看西看。”

郑世云不可置否的笑了笑，他的占有欲之前就体验过了。

林煐岷扶住郑世云的腰，摸索着解开他的腰带和裤子的扣子。郑世云配合的抬起腰方便林煐岷把他的裤子及内裤脱下。

洗漱台的表面是光滑的石面，就算花洒洒出的温水已经在卫生间升腾起温热的雾，皮肤直接接触石面还是会冷。

林煐岷细心的将郑世云搂在怀里，往底下垫了一条毛巾。

经过之前的抚慰，郑世云的花茎稍有抬头，颤颤巍巍的泌出些许透明的液体。林煐岷边亲吻着郑世云的颈侧，边握住柱体轻柔的上下撸动。

门外似有骚动，声音越来越近，由朦胧慢慢清晰，对话清楚的传来。

“咦？怎么没人了啊？”

“不知道啊，世云哥今天不是没活动在宿舍休息吗？”

“煐岷哥应该也早就结束回来了。”

“厕所有人洗澡，”声音在门外停顿，接着响起了敲门声，“煐岷哥？在里面吗？”

林煐岷坏心的捏了一下郑世云柱体的头部，引起他小小的惊呼了一声。

“世云哥？”门外的人疑惑的问。

郑世云无力的攀住林煐岷的肩膀，刚刚林煐岷的动作让他差点吓得泄出来。而且这种情况……怎么答话啊……

“再不回答东贤可要冲进来了哦？”林煐岷的手探到柔软的后穴处，深深浅浅的按压入口，慢条斯理的整理着柔软的褶皱。

“咳……咳嗯……我在里面，等下再出去。”勉强清了嗓子，尽量装作无事。

“世云哥有没有看到煐岷哥啊？他应该二十分钟就回来了？”

我当然知道他回来了……拜托能别问了吗……

林煐岷随手拿起乳液挤了一些，在手中揉捏直到温度合适才抹在郑世云的臀间。乳液乳白的颜色在卫生间的灯光下极其淫靡，仿佛这小穴已经经历过狂风暴雨。林煐岷看着低声笑了出来，这笑声不小心给门外的人听了去。

“什么呀你们俩都在里面啊。”

郑世云见门外的人发现林煐岷已经在这，穴口紧张得一张一缩绞住林煐岷的手指。林煐岷安慰般的伸出舌尖舔舐着郑世云的唇，轻声说：“我们世云这么紧张吗？”

“快点出来吧哥哥们，我和光贤排队等着洗澡呢。”

林煐岷弯着眼看着郑世云都要流出眼泪来的眼睛，决定不再逗他，转头对门外的人说：“知道啦。再等会儿。”

终于脚步响起，门外的人虽说在碎碎念，但还是走了。

郑世云总算放松了下来，没注意到眼泪从眼角掉下，顺着脸颊的弧度迅速滑下。

“还没开始就哭了，这可怎么办？”林煐岷凑近将唇印在仍有水渍的眼角，舌尖掠过席卷了最后一点咸湿。

郑世云吸了一下鼻子，眼睛湿漉漉的看着林煐岷，带着浓厚鼻音说道：“快点……”

“是哦，让他们等太久可不好呢。”林煐岷亲了一口郑世云委屈的撅起来的唇瓣，搂近了郑世云的身体，然后抱起郑世云的大腿，一只手顺着脊背的沟安抚似的抚摸。

感觉到灼热抵住入口，郑世云深呼一口气，自觉放松身体，好让林煐岷更容易进来。

“我们世云，好乖呢……”

像是褒奖郑世云的努力，林煐岷蹭到他耳边低头呢喃道，缓缓推入分身的前端。

“啊……哈嗯……”郑世云像是抱住最后一节浮木一样，抱紧了林煐岷的肩膀，头向后仰去，浑身颤抖。

刚挺近的时候，郑世云的那里吸附一般接纳了他的分身，欲仙欲死的快感包裹着林煐岷。

为了让郑世云适应被进入的不适感，林煐岷刻意放缓的速度，直到全部没入的时候轻轻覆上恋人的唇，沉浸在柔软的触感中。

因快感而感到颤抖的郑世云的身姿异常妖艳，林煐岷的眼神不知不觉充满了侵略性。冲顶着晃动着腰肢，郑世云急促地喘息着，残存的意志使他死咬住嘴唇不叫出来。

“一定要……好好忍住哦……”林煐岷再次猛烈的顶入，这次郑世云泄露出一声甜腻的呻吟。

反应过来的郑世云惊慌的咬住自己的手指，用手轻拍了一下坏心眼的林煐岷的背。

额头濡湿的碎刘海掉下来遮住一半林煐岷的眉眼，没空去在意这个。林煐岷把郑世云整个人都抱起来，小心的扶住他的背，另一只手托着他的臀部。

“夹紧我的腰，小心掉下来。”林煐岷这么说道，走了两步把郑世云压在花洒下的墙上。

这个姿势让林煐岷更深的进入他的身体，郑世云的眼角再次溢出泪水，他呜咽着喊林煐岷的名字。

”煐岷哥……唔……轻点……”

温水瞬时间打湿了两人身上残留的衣服。林煐岷仰头吻上郑世云的唇，舌头用力舔过口内的粘膜，全身疾走起一阵兴奋的酥麻感非常舒心。

伴随着剧烈甜蜜的刺激，顶弄的速度也加快。被不断地贯穿，郑世云的小腿痉挛一般地颤动着，可偏偏这姿势迫使他用尽全身的力气攀附着林煐岷。

“快要到了吗？”

手下的肌肤紧绷，感觉快要到境界点了。林煐岷看着郑世云哭的发红的眼睛，心里异常的充斥着满足感。

林煐岷的动作越来越快，更加用力的抱紧郑世云，身体从胸口到小腹紧紧贴合。

“我……哈……我要到了……”郑世云的身体剧烈颤抖着，最后一刻咬住林煐岷肩膀的衣服，勃起的花茎迸发出白浊的粘液。同时炽热的粘液灌进下身的小穴深处，林煐岷也释放了。

郑世云恍惚间低头找到林煐岷的嘴唇，两人深深的交换了一个吻，随即他瘫软在林煐岷的怀里。

林煐岷转身把郑世云轻放在洗漱台上，抽离出疲软下来的分身，从边上抽了两张餐巾纸仔细的擦拭刚刚自己留在郑世云体内的粘液。

稍作休息缓过来的郑世云见到林煐岷已经脱掉所有的衣服，愣了一下说：“不会……还要来第二次吧？”

林煐岷似笑非笑的看着郑世云，那表情似乎再说你要是想的话也可以。

“忘记他们还在外面等洗澡吗？下次有充足时间的时候……我可以一直做到你满足为止。”

郑世云可不想接这茬，乖乖的闭嘴才是上策。

之后在林煐岷的帮助一下，两人都清洗了一遍才出来。金东贤和李光贤在外面都等的要发芽了，也没有多问这哥俩在里面干嘛了，急冲冲的拿着衣服去洗澡了。

被耗尽体力的郑世云躺在床上就想闭上眼睡了，考虑到还有点时间，拿起手机准备再刷一会儿。

刚点开屏幕，弹出来的就是方才刚看完的直拍视频。瞪着定格poss的番茄岷，郑世云脑壳有点疼，算了今天可能不适合看手机吧……


End file.
